Turn Back Time
by ReinAndUnschuldig
Summary: What if Christian didn't get in time to save Ana from Jack Hyde?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to the amazing E.L. James. 

Ana's POV

My head hurts when I wake up. It was like everything was spinning, but I can see nothing. My whole body hurts and I think my ribs are broken. Finally, after a few seconds, my eyes adjusted and I am in a very dark room with only a tiny light at the center of the room. I try to move my arm, but only to find it tied up together with the other by a rope. Where the hell am I? 

Earlier

After a long drive, Elizabeth and I walked towards a house where they said Mia is. As we got closer, my heart started to beat fast. Because the person who is wearing suit and tie in front of me is Jack Hyde.

"Where's Mia?" I asked him.

He checked whether I left my phone or even if we were followed, and of course, he made sure I brought the money. He didn't even bother to answer my question and instead, he started to hit me on the face until I fell off the ground. I wasn't able to do anything but to protect my li'l Blip while he kicked and punched me until I blacked out.

' _Sorry, Christian'_ Was all I could think of before I closed my eyes.

Christian's POV

No, this can't be true. My Ana. I let my Ana slip away. No. I dig in to my brain for answers while Taylor drives me into the bank where the Saab tracker located Ana. I need to see her again; I want her to tell it to myself. Or wait, No. Maybe she didn't want me anymore. Maybe she finally got tired of my fifty shades of fuckedupness. I was momentarily interrupted by a phone call from Sawyer.

"Sir, a bank personnel gave me Mrs. Grey's phone. I checked her phone calls and her last conversation was from your sister, Mia."

"What?" No way. This doesn't make any sense. "Wait for me. We're almost there. In the moment, find out as to why the bank personnel has her phone."

I ended the call and wonder. There is something going on.

"Taylor, faster." 

Ana's POV

The door finally opened and Jack Hyde entered with a gun in hand.

"Great! You're finally awake!"

"Where is Mia?" I ask him.

"Oh don't worry, I've already set her free." He said. Pulling a chair in front of me and sat.

"What else do you want? You already have the money. Let me go!" I looked straight into his eyes.

"The deal was, you give me the money and I'll set Mia free. I didn't say anything about letting you go." He smirked at me.

"What do you want?!" I shout at him.

"What I want is to kill the bitch who stole the only thing that I have left. But I also want the man who stole everything from me, suffer." He said as he stood up and called for Elizabeth, she entered with a camera in hand. _No, not my li'l Blip_. I closed my eyes and come up for a plan and when I opened them, Jack already has the gun trained at my head. "Look at the camera and say your last words."

I immediately stood up and kicked him on the groin. I ran to Elizabeth and kicked the camera towards her face and ran—ran really, really fast. 

**A/N** : I hope you enjoyed this one! If you would like to say, ask or correct something, feel free to let me know, so I can do something about it for the next chapter. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to the amazing E.L. James.

-After one and a half years-

"Come on Teddy. You need to finish your breakfast." I say as i bring the spoon to his mouth. At last, he finally swallowed the last one. "Yay! Teddy finally finished his food!" I said to him and he squealed with delight.

"Mommy pway!" he said as he put his hands up, wanting for me to carry him.

"Yes baby, Mommy's got all the time to play with you." I smiled at him and carry him for bath.

Today, I got a day off from my boss, so I'm going to spend it with my son. Whenever I have a day off, I always spend it with him. Because I always leave him with my dad, Ray.

"Bath?" he asks me as I turn the faucet on.

"Yes, Teddy. So that we can go to the park now." I looked at him and he gave me an excited smile.

"Yay! Mommy swing!"

I laughed at him and started the bath. His wide gray eyes are trained on the rubber ducky he plays with. _His gray eyes_. The eyes of his dad, Christian Grey. I want to push the thought of him but, I always see him through my son, our son—Theodore Raymond Grey. I never wanted for him to use his father's last name. But I was asleep when they asked the name, so my dad was the one to answer. I was a bit angry at first, but my dad said that whatever happens, even if I run and hide from him, Christian will always be his dad. Yes, I managed to hide here in Oregon with the help, of course, of my dad and my mom. I told them everything—the thing with Hyde, that after I escaped, I decided not to show up to Christian since, one; I stole his money for Hyde and second; he didn't want Blip. Fortunately, my parents promised to help me. But, I didn't want them to worry much about the money. So, I took a job at a small publishing house. Kinda like what I do at SIP.

As I finish his bath, we proceed to his room and he asks, "Mommy, bwing chawlie?" he points to the small helicopter toy while I dress him with his blue shirt.

"Of course baby. Now, just wait here and watch TV and mommy will just get her bag ok?" I stand up.

"Yes mommy." He smiled and I got out of the room.

I quickly come back and check everything before leaving. "Let's go Teddy!" I said as I pick him up, and he cheered with delight.

I took Teddy to the playground where he plays ever since. The playground has something for every kid, but Teddy loved the swing. I push him high, but not too much. We spent about an hour at the playground. He tried everything and even made friends. I sat at a bench while I look at Teddy play with the others. And finally, Teddy came running at me and said, "Mommy, hungwy"

I laughed at his face. I quickly changed his shirt and lead him to his favourite place to have lunch everytime we're here.

The moment we stepped in front of the diner, Teddy jumped and said, "Ice cweam! Ice cweam!" I carried him and told him that he should first eat a proper lunch before going into the desserts. I gave him a smile and he looked at me with his ever adorable eyes and said okay.

I help him with a few of his fruits and mac & cheese.

"Mommy ice cweam? Please?" he said to me with eagerness.

"Okay young man. I'll order your chocolate sundae." I replied.

Christian's POV

I read the files of the possible people to help me with the Grey publishing. I didn't want to give it up even though Ana's not here. I want to keep it safe for her return. It's been one and a half years since she has gone missing. Not only her, but also our child. My nightmares had come back, it wasn't just about my childhood now, but it also shows those days I freaked out about the baby.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Taylor knocked and came in at the door, bringing my lunch.

"Thank you. And please call Andrea." I say as he leaves my office. A few seconds later, Andrea comes in.

"What is it Mr. Grey?" She asks me, and I give her the files I've been reviewing.

"Set a meeting with Mr. Matthew Rile, the one at Oregon. If he wants me to be the one to come, it will be okay."

"Yes Mr. Grey anything else?" She looks up at me again.

"Call Ross for any updates on Mrs. Grey." She writes it and immediately walks out.

Ana's POV (after the day off)

I start my day at work with a happy face. My thoughts are still with yesterday, together with my son, but only to be interrupted by Mr. Rile.

"Ana, I need to speak with you."

I quickly walked into his office with a pen and my planner.

"We've got a visitor on Thursday. It will be a very important business deal, so you need to be there with me taking notes. Okay?" he said while he sips on his coffee.

"Noted. Are there anything else?" I ask him.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your day off." He said.

"Of course sir. I spent it with my son."

"We both needed it." he said, "I spent my day with my family too."

"Thank you Mr. Rile." I smile at him. He just nodded and I came back to my desk.

As I sit on my chair, and do my work, I forgot to ask about the person we were meeting so I can see what food we'll prepare, so I quickly ask Mr. Rile.

I open the door and asked, "Sorry for the interruption Mr. Rile, but may I ask the name of the person you're meeting with?"

He smiles and said, "It's Mr. Christian Grey."

Holy Fuck it's him.

 **A/N:** Thank you guys for the positive reviews! I hope you were not disappointed with this one. Just let me know if you have any suggestions. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to the amazing E.L. James.

* * *

Ana's POV

After I tuck Teddy in, I took a shower and try to sleep

Try. I really try.

My mind is all about tomorrow's meeting with Christian. My Fifty. I didn't know what to do. I can't say no to Mr. Rile. He had always allowed me when Teddy needed me, and I cannot let him down now.

I try to close my eyes but every time I do, all I see is him; him and my last memory of him, a memory of our fight. Oh no no no no no no no. I need to sleep tight, because tomorrow will be a very, very interesting day.

I finally let myself sleep with the memory of me and Christian, back when we were still happy.

-Thursday morning-

I left Teddy with Mrs. Hans. Mrs. Hans was the one who took me in the day I ran from- from 'him'. Since dad will be spending his day with his fishing buddies and mom is still in Georgia.

Before leaving, I tell her to call me if anything comes up. I kiss Teddy goodbye and left for work.

As I walk to my desk, my heart keeps on beating rapidly.

"Ana!" Mr. Rile nods his head, telling me to come inside. So, I immediately grabbed a notebook, a pen, my planner, and brought my phone but turned it off.

"Be ready, they'll be coming here soon." He says as he grabs his phone and leads us to the conference room, just across his office.

We both sit and wait. I am so nervous that I keep on biting my lip and fiddle with my pen. I keep thinking, what will I say to him when he recognizes me? Will he be so angry at me? Damn yes he will be Ana! My subconscious glares at me with her right brow raised. I keep on taking in deep breaths. _I can do this. I can do this. It's just him._ But what if he tells who I really am in front of my boss? Matt has no idea who really I am.

At last, after about eight or ten minutes, Mr. Rile stands up and whispered to me, "They're here"

I quickly stood up but kept my face down as I hear the door being opened.

"Mr. Grey." I hear Taylor say. Taylor—he's still with Christian.

"Goodmorning Mr. Grey, I'm Matthew Rile. But please call me Matt." Mr. Rile shook his hand.

"Pleasure." I hear his voice and almost tear up for how I missed that voice.

"This is my assistant, Anastasia. Which is funny cause she is also a Grey."

I look up to him and our eyes instantly lock. Oh how I've missed him. His eyes, his copper hair, his smile... I just missed him.

"Ana?" his eyes were wide with shock and I can see his tears forming.

Christian's POV

I was shocked the moment he introduced me to his assistant. It was Ana—my Ana, Mrs. Grey. I try to fight the tears coming, but I can't help it. After about a year and a half of finding her, she's finally here. She's right in front of me and I can't do anything. Luckily, Taylor spoke up.

"Mr. Rile, may I have a minute with you outside?" oh thank you Taylor. I am so lucky I brought him with me.

"Okay..." he says then Taylor ushers him out.

I couldn't say anything but just stare at her. I've missed the way she speaks, the way she smiles, and of course, the way she bites her lip.

"This is supposed to be a meeting with my boss. I'll just call him." She says, walking her way towards the door.

"No, please. Stop." I grabbed her hand. "I miss you Ana. I need to talk to you. I am so angry and I was so worried sick about you."

"There's no need to talk about anything Mr. Grey." She emphasizes the word 'Mr. Grey' and broke out of my hold. She then headed for the door to call Mr. Rile.

I let the meeting pass, knowing that Ana doesn't want to compromise her image here in Oregon. So, I headed for my intention of hiring his boss as an acting head of Grey publishing. It was a bit hard to make him say yes, but after I ask him for the third time, he says; "Can we talk about this in private? Just you and me." he turns to Ana and said, "Ana, you could wait outside."

Matt says he'll think about it. But, I give him just a week to make his mind up. He thanked me for coming and lead me outside. I look around and saw Ana at her desk. I plan on talking to her but she seems to be focused on her phone, plus Matt keeps on talking to me while we are waiting for the elevator. After a few seconds, the doors open and a crying boy with a lady came out running. We step in and I watch the kid. I was shocked when the boy came running at Ana and called her 'Mommy' while Ana picked her up.

What the fuck! Is that boy my son?

I try to run back but the elevator doors had already closed.

When Taylor and I got inside the car, I immediately instructed him.

"Taylor, know more about how Mrs. Grey got here then search her address. Also, I want to know about the boy that Ana was holding."

"Yes, sir." He says and drives off to the hotel I'm staying in.

Ana's POV

Both Taylor and I walked out of the room. I stayed at my desk while Taylor just stood at the door. I was too shy to look at him. Maybe he too, is angry with me.

I distract myself by turning my phone on, and it did not fail to catch my attention. There are tons of missed calls and texts from Mrs. Hans, so I start to read them.

 _*Ana, Teddy accidentally ate a tempura, and he keeps on scratching everywhere.*_

 _*Ana, Teddy's lips seems to be swollen.*_

 _*Ana, why aren't you answering?*_

 _*I can't control him anymore, he keeps on crying. We'll go there.*_

WHAT?! Teddy has always been allergic with seafoods. But what's worse is that if they'll be going here, Christian might see him.

I saw Christian and Matt walk towards the door. I am now getting nervous. He keeps on looking at me and I don't know what to do. Finally, the elevator doors open.

"Mommy!" What the?! Teddy rushes onto me.

Shit! Christian saw him! He saw Teddy ran out for me and called me mommy. Holy cow, what am I going to do? Knowing Christian, he'll probably call off all of his men to find more about me. I think about going into another town, but before anything else, I want to talk to my dad.

After Mr. Rile fills me in about their meeting, I bring Teddy into his pediatrician and got him checked up. The doctor gave him a medicine and, after that, we went straight to my dad's house.

"Hello Teddy!" Dad picks him up and fills him with kisses. Then, after setting him down, he ushers us in and asked, "what exactly happened?"

We sit on the couch while Teddy busies himself watching the television. I jump into the story and ask for his advice.

"Well yes, he would find your address, but not mine. You can stay here for a few days." He says calmly.

"Well dad, I'm actually thinking about going into another town."

"What?" don't over think things darling. Did he even said that he really didn't want you anymore? He was just confused because things kept coming unexpectedly."

I looked down.

"I told you myself. Whoever you do, or however you hide, he will still find you. Because he still loves you Annie. Don't you forgive him?"

"I do, but does he really still want me?" I ask him.

"Well he won't be marrying you if he doesn't want you for the rest of his life." He gives me a small smile. "So, no skipping town alright?"

"Okay." I nod. "But Teddy and I will stay the night."

"Sure, you still have some clothes here. No worries.

"Thanks dad." I hug him. Thank the heavens for this man. If it wasn't for him, I would be crying and cursing everyday for the rest of my messed up life. He had helped me since the day my father died. And for that, I will be forever thankful.

* * *

I am now trying to cook our dinner when dad approached me.

"Annie, I'm going out. My buddy, Ivan, needed help with his car." Dad says as he puts his cap on.

"Are you going to eat dinner here?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I'll just call if Ivan will be treating me with drinks and dinner after today's catch." I laughed at him. Ivan had always been his fishing buddy, and I can tell that they had a great time earlier today.

"Okay dad, be safe!" I said and called for Teddy.

I sit him up on my lap, since his high chair is on our apartment. He seems to be hungry too so he quickly finished his food.

"Wow! Teddy finished his food early!" I say, carrying him.

"Peppa Pig!" he says, pointing to the television.

"Oh, I see. You finished your food early so you can watch T.V."

He laughed and squeezed off of me and ran. I ran too and catch him. I lift him up and we both laugh. I set him down and say, "okay you can watch. But, when it's time for bed, no more playing okay?"

He nods and run to the T.V. I just stand for a moment and smile at myself. He finished his food early to watch his favorite cartoon! I didn't see that coming.

Well, he really is a Grey.

Christian's POV

Welch comes into my hotel and hands me two folders.

"Those are the information you needed regarding Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you Welch."

"Have you already seen her?" he asks me.

"Yes, but she seems to be... I don't know, pissed?" I replied while standing on the window, staring at the view and thinking to myself, I still can't read Ana.

"I may not be someone you always confide with but keep it cool with her. What she needs is the Christian she fell in love with, that one and with no extras." He says as I turn to look at him.

"Thank you Welch, for helping me find her and also for that advice."

"Welcome Mr. Grey." He nods and leaves.

I sit on my chair and try to read the papers he left me.

Ana has been working and living in Oregon ever since. She has been hiding here for almost a year and a half and is currently at an apartment together with a kid.

I check the other folder and my heart starts pounding. I am reading a birth certificate of a boy named Theodore- Theodore Raymond Grey.

Grey.

I examine the picture. I didn't get to take a good look at him in the elevator, so I focus my eyes on his face. His eyes instantly caught my attention. They are my eyes. I suddenly smiled at myself but started to tear up. My emotions got mixed up. My eyes are beginning to tear up and at the same time, I'm feeling a bit happy and sad and angry at myself. My son, Theodore. Ana let him have my name and I have not been there for him for about a year and a half. I'm a shitty father. But I won't let it last for another month nor for another day. I will not let my son be fatherless for another moment.

I grab my phone and dial, "Taylor, we're going to see Mrs. Grey."

* * *

Ana wasn't in her apartment when we went there. So, I tried to ask a few of her friends. They said that Ana usually spends her day with her dad, so we went there.

Of course, Ray. Why haven't I thought of that?

It was a simple house. I asked Taylor to park the car away from their eye sight. So, we settled across from them. I was about to get out of the car when I saw Ana at the window, carrying Theodore and they were both laughing.

I look at them from my car and watch them for almost an hour. I look at their happy faces. I can't help but smile when I see them tickling each other.

"Sir?" Taylor snaps me out of the moment.

I decide to abort my plan. I don't want to ruin the happy night of the two of my loves.

"This isn't the right time Taylor, let's just go back." I say and Taylor drives off.

I sigh at myself. I think Ana isn't the only one I needed to woo; I also need to show it to my son.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry if it took me a bit long to update. But, I hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know if you do. I've read the reviews and tried to improve everything. We aim to please right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to the amazing E.L. James.

 **A/N: Before anything else, I would like to say sorry foe the late update and because I made a mistake with the age of Teddy.** charhamblin **was right. So, I shall explain that the time setting is not exactly one year and six months. The time is more like almost two years. So, Teddy is almost a year old. I hope that this situation is okay now so we can move on to this fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Christian's POV

"Mr. Grey, the car is ready." Taylor stands behind me as I finish my breakfast. I swallow the last bite and said that I'll be right there.

As Taylor starts the car, I quickly punch a number on my phone.

"Yes...the first delivery will be now," I say to the lady on the other line, "yes... it shall be delivered to the addresses that I gave you at the exact same time I also gave you. Okay." And I hang up.

Taylor drives real smooth and quick. At a short period of time, we're already at our destination. we stopped and I took a deep breath. I'm not ready for this. I'm getting nervous and I don't know why. Well, maybe because this is the last place on Earth that I should be visiting. I take a deep breath again and finally step out of the car.

"Sir, this way." Taylor says as he opens the door to the toy store.

Yes, I'm at a toy store.

I walk slowly to each isle, still unsure of what to get my son.

"What do you think Taylor? What does kids these days want?" I ask while looking into a girl jumping in front of a Barbie doll.

"Sir, I'm sure he will like anything you'd choose. He's a Grey sir, he'll sure be just like you."

I smile at Taylor's answer. Of course, he's my son. He'll love anything I will give him. My eyes caught something while walking into a new isle. Of course, Legos; Every kid loves them. so, I grab a bucket.

"I got a basket for you sir." Taylor says and I put the Legos in it.

We passed by a rack of action figures and thought of grabbing one when I heard a whistle—A train's whistle. I quickly walk into where the sound is. It was two isles away, and finally, moving at my feet are trains running at the train tracks. I smile at myself. I feel like I'm a kid again just being here at a toy store. This is it. I'm sure Theodore will love this.

"Get me one Taylor." I say to him.

"Yes sir." He nods his head and talked to the salesman.

We head over to the car with a big smile on my face. Maybe it seems that this father thing is finally sinking into me. I now regret the past years that I have wasted because I didn't want a kid. I did not realize it until now that having a kid will truly change your view in life. I haven't seen him and yet, he's already making me happy. I smile even more, because the last time I was this happy was when Ana came into my life.

Our next stop will be at Ray's house. I figured that I first need to talk to her father before her. Ana trusts his father so I want his father to trust me too.

"We're here Mr. Grey." Taylor says as he parks in front of Ray's house. I get out of the car and straighten my suit. This is it. Heads up Grey.

I stand in front of the door. Within three knocks, the door finally opened.

"He-" Ray stops the moment he saw me. "What the hell are you doing here Grey?"

"I'm here to talk sir. I want to apologize for everything. I know the-" He cuts me off.

"Stop. We can have a proper conversation inside." He says and leads me inside.

"About time Christian! Did you have enough time to think through things? Have you finally made your mind now?" Ray starts.

"I'm sorry Ray. I wasn't able to rescue her nor find her. She did a good job hiding."

"She's real happy you know. Teddy is so much like you. He makes her happy."

"Teddy?" I smile at the name. "Is that what he's called?"

"Yes. You have the same eyes." Ray gives me a small smile.

"Ray I'm so sorry. I know that apologizing isn't enough, but I really am. I want her back. She's the only right thing that's ever happened to me. I love her. I have always loved your daughter." I say to him, looking straight into his eyes.

"How about Teddy?" he asks, "Are you ready to be his father?"

"No one's really ready. But he's mine too, and I take care of what's mine." I say.

"Okay. I will give you a chance. But this time, it won't be so easy."

I turned pale at what he said. I feel like I'm about to face the ultimate challenge of my life.

Ana's POV

I walk into the building with everybody staring and smiling at me. What the hell is going on?

When I finally reach my desk, there is a big basket of flowers sitting there. This can't be from him. I removed the basket from my desk and place it underneath. I was about to sit down but, lying on my desk was a gray tie.

Seriously? Christian? What the hell is he thinking?

I should be angry but I found myself smiling. Really smiling. Why does he always do this to me? He cannot make me laugh nor smile when I'm mad at him!

"Ana, there's breakfast for you delivered just now." My friend, Clara, who is also a single mom, says and hands me a paper bag.

"Oh. Thanks." I give her a confused smile.

"I open the paper bag and smile again when I saw an English Breakfast Tea with muffins. Aaaaargh! Christian!

I force myself to concentrate on my work the whole day. Which is very hard when every hour, there is a delivery for you. In the end, before going home, I bring with me three baskets of white roses, a gray tie, a white shirt, a heart shaped balloon and a full stomach.

"Goodluck with that Ana. You sure know how to choose a man!" Clara jokes before leaving.

"What? I will always stand by my word Clara; My boy before any man."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." We both laugh and said goodbyes to each other.

Teddy must be waiting now together with Mrs. Hans. I quickly took a cab and is now heading home. While sitting, I think about all the gifts that he has given me. What has gone through his mind? Is he saying that he wants me back? Is he doing the 'hearts and flowers' again? If so, should I let him in my life again? Will I let him in my son's life? Well, who am I kidding. It's his right.

Finally, the driver stops in front of the apartment. I'm lucky because the driver helped me carry the things. He says it's no problem, but I still gave him a tip.

I open the door and was welcomed by Teddy's voice.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Hello baby! How's your day?" I kiss his forehead.

He smiles then points to the couch. Dad sits there with a huge smile on his face.

"Why are you here dad?" I ask him.

"I'm here to talk about the man who kept on giving you gifts this morning." He points to the flowers.

"Wait, did you talk to him?" I ask, with a very confused look.

"He was the one who came to me." He says as I sit beside him while I watch Teddy play with his helicopter toy. Holding it above him and making funny sounds.

"He wants you back Annie. Not only you, but also Teddy."

"He knows about him?" I'm fighting my voice from shouting. This is what I've been waiting for; him finding out about Teddy. But I am still not ready.

"Calm down Annie. He talked to me straight into the eyes. Turns out, he knew about it before we could even talk." He says.

"Of course, he's Christian." I roll my eyes.

"Yes. He is still him. But he wasn't able to find you all this time. He says he's really sorry because he wasn't able to rescue you from Hyde or find you after you escaped."

"So you basically gave him your blessing AGAIN?" I ask having a sarcastic smile on my face.

"Well, not really. There aren't any free things these days so, he's got to earn my trust; Again." He gives me a big smile.

"What about me dad? What should I do when he suddenly shows up?" I ask him.

"Why are you so worried Ana? Christian is still your husband. Whatever you do, the two of you will still end up together." He says. "Just let things work the way they're supposed to. Let things happen, because these things are all for the better. Especially for Teddy."

He's right. My paranoid side kept Teddy away from his family. I kept him away from the Greys. Maybe I should let these things flow this time. This maybe the start of a new and better life with Christian.

* * *

Dad stayed for dinner. Teddy did not want to sleep because he still wanted to play with dad. But dad kept telling him that he needs to rest because tomorrow will be a big day. I laugh at what he said. Teddy and I will just probably go to the park again like we always do tomorrow. So, nothing biggie. But dad winked at me, which made me curious.

"You too Ana. You need to rest." He says and kisses me and Teddy goodbye. I then cleaned everything then tucked Teddy in. I changed into my clothes and slept with the image of Christian and Tedy playing at the grass.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of Teddy continuously calling me. He slept beside me last night because he kept on playing in his bed.

"What is it Teddy?" Are you too excited for today?" I ask him, forcing a smile on my sleepy face.

He shakes his head and says mommy again and points to the door.

I quickly rise up and grabbed my robe. I ran to the door and opened it. I found myself paralyzed when I saw a man with copper curls and gray eyes staring at me.

Christian Grey is finally in front of me once more.

* * *

 **A/N: I would just like to thank everybody for supporting this story:) especially to my best friend, Angel, who is like literally sent from the heaven to help me. and, of course, to** Lenka Fifty Shades Lover **for the advice and encouragement.**

 **Please let me know about what you thought about this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to the amazing E.L. James.**

 **A/N: I am very sorry for the continuously late updates. I just started college and I'm having a hard time adjusting my time. But, I am not quitting on this story. I'm just having a hard time updating. Thanks though, for your patience and support! Enjoy! And let me know what you thought about his chapter.**

* * *

Ana's POV

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, but still not letting him inside.

"I just want to talk." He replied with a very calm voice.

"Mommy!" Teddy jumped with delight. Being a solo kid, Teddy has always been excited whenever there is a visitor. Because for him, visitor is equals to playmate.

"I'll tell you later who he is later. But for the meantime, why don't you play with you toys at your room while I talk to him." I smile at him. I can see that he wants to stay, but he also knows that he won't win over me.

"Okay." He says and I walk with him towards the room.

Once I shut the door, I go back to Christian again.

"Sorry." Was the first thing he said to me when I looked at him.

I wanted to be the one who is right. I want him to be the one to feel guilty on what has happened. But, I made some mistakes too- bigger mistakes.

"I am sorry too Christian." I say and looked down. "I'm sorry for being stupid. For forgetting that shot, for letting Hyde destroy us, for running, for hiding your son, for everything. It wasn't your fault, it was all mine." I started to cry the moment I said sorry.

Christian steps in and closed the door. He then pulls me in an embrace and just holds me tight while I cry. I seize his embrace and close my eyes, remembering how many times that I've dreamed of this moment. This moment when he finally comes back to me and we can return to what we used to be. We just stay there and for a moment heard him sob to.

"I've really missed you Mrs. Grey." He says.

"I thought you'd be angry." I manage to let out a small laugh.

"Hell yes, pissed as fuck. Why did you do it?" he says even though his face is still buried on my hair.

I adjust a bit so I could speak properly and also so I could get a good look at him.

"I needed to protect Mia. But Christian, the things I said at the phone when we were talking in the bank, I didn't mean it. I just did it because that creep asked me too."

"I know, I know. That is why I spent the past years looking for you. Because I know you meant it when you said that you'd never leave."

"But Christian, I haven't told you everything yet. You must know that we are still not safe." Christian's face hardened. I sensed that his emotions were instantly changed the moment I kinda told him that there is still a threat in our lives.

"Wha-" He was about to say something but was cut off by a loud cry.

Oh no. Teddy!

I immediately ran towards his room without even hesitating. At that time, I didn't even care if Christian was still following, because my mind was all focused into finding out what happened to Teddy.

I came in and saw that Teddy was crying because his helicopter toy broke.

"Mommy! Chawlie!" Teddy continued crying while holding his arms up for me to carry him. I bring him up to my arms as he cries on my shoulder.

"It's okay honey, you still have lots of toys to play with." I tell him while I soothe his back.

"Ana." I turn around and noticed that Christian is staring at us. it looks like he wants to say something but he couldn't express it in his own words. I smile at him and looked at Teddy again.

"Look Teddy, we have a visitor. And I think he wants to play with you. Are you going to show him that you're crying while you play?" I smile at him. His eyes turned wide and he shakes his head.

"Okay." I say as I wipe his tears, "now, mommy wants to see your smile."

He managed a small smile and squeezes out of me. I was surprised when Christian suddenly kneels in front of Teddy and tried to talk to him.

"Hello Teddy!" he says as he smiles widely at him. "Mommy says you've been a very good boy. So, I brought you a surprise!" Christian says, trying to speak on his softest tone.

Teddy turns to me and says, "mommy?" I smile at the both of them and nod my head.

"Yay!" Teddy jumps with delight and runs to Christian to hold his hand. They both walk back to the living room and I was left there with a big weird smile on my face. I can't help but adore the two of them. I didn't know how wonderful the sight is. It was prettier unlike any other and I plan to look at it for the rest of my life.

I snap myself out of my thoughts and walk towards the living room to join them and see what Christian's surprise is.

"Wow! Mommy!" Teddy sits on the floor with legos and is now unwrapping a big box with a very excited face. I myself was shocked when I saw the gifts. It was a big train set. Christian then walk towards me and whispers, "He's too adorable."

I look at him with a blank face and say, "you must know that I did everything to keep him away from being spoiled."

"What? He's a Grey." He gives me the Because- I- Can smile.

"Help." Teddy looks desperately at us. We both laugh and join him on the floor.

I didn't know how to fix those trains. So, I offered them breakfast. I made them chocolate chip pancakes while they both laugh with delight as the train whistles.

"Mommy!" Teddy calls out to me and saw that the both of them already finished it.

"Good job honey!" I say to him. "Now let's eat breakfast so you could play with it later."

They both stand up and I scoop Teddy up and place him on his high chair. Christian suddenly come up to me and asked, "Charlie? Really?"

Oh men. He must've remembered Teddy's helicopter.

"What? I didn't know what to name it. So, I thought about Charlie Tango." I smile at him, "now, let's eat."

I sit beside Teddy and Christian sits in front of us. Teddy kept us laughing, with him trying to learn new words. We were almost finished when Teddy tries to say as much as he can, the words, "mommy, his name?" and he pointed towards Christian.

Holy cow. Shit! What am I going to do? What are _we_ going to do? I look at Christian for help. We looked at each other like we were communicating mentally. Finally, Christian nods to me and clears his throat.

"Well, Teddy, I am a very special person. But you can only know my name if you'll continue to be good to your mommy. So, for the next few days, if you will not be nice to mommy, I won't be coming here again. Okay?"

I nervously turn my head towards Teddy to see his reaction.

"Okay!" he says then turns to me. "Mommy!" he struggled on his chair then kissed me on the cheeks. Christian laughed. By now, he may already be seeing himself on Teddy.

Christian's POV

I spent my breakfast and lunch together with Ana and Teddy—my family. I still smile like an idiot whenever the thought of them being my family crosses my mind. For almost the whole day, we just sat on the couch and watch movies and play with Teddy's toys. Ana is now making us more popcorns. Teddy seems to be focused on what we're watching. So, I stood up to go and help Ana.

I walk to her silently and surprised her by wrapping my arms round her waist.

"When are we going to tell him?" I ask her.

"More like when are _you_ going to tell him?" she smirks at me.

"As far as I can remember, we are still husband and wife, Mrs. Grey." I say and emphasize the 'Mrs. Grey'.

She let out a small laugh at me. "Let's go by your game then."

I din't even know what came into my mind that made me said that my name is a secret.

"So, when he says that he's been good, I'll have the authority to say to him that I'm his daddy?"

"Of course Mr. Grey." She smiles at me.

"Good Mrs. Grey." I smile at her and lean toward her for a kiss. As we kiss, I finally found my comfort place again. Here, with Ana. The only woman I love.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own anything. Everything belongs to the amazing E.L. James.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Christian's POV

I asked Andrea to cancel all of my appointments this whole week. Thankfully, Ros is there to do the work while I'm gone, because this week might be the most challenging of all. Last Saturday, after the breakfast and lunch with Ana and Teddy, Ray asked me to meet up with me the following day, which is Sunday, to talk about a _few things._

When Ray said that having my family back is not going to be easy, he made it sure it will be. Our talk last Sunday was all about the tasks that I needed to do to prove myself to him. And today will be the first task. I drive myself to Ana's apartment but Ray said that I should make sure Ana has already gone to the office before going.

I knock gently on the door and Ray opened it with a full smile on his face.

"Good thing you didn't wear a suit." Ray says as he lets me inside.

I start a laugh. "Yeah, I left my work for the whole week just for this one."

"Well," Ray talks as he grabs his cap, "I am going to go somewhere and Teddy needs a sitter."

"Wait, so this is my first task? To take care of my son, I don't even know how to cook." I say.

Ray pauses for a moment and looks at me. "It's your first day and you're already quitting?"

I shake my head. "No, I was just shocked."

"Don't worry Christian, once you start it, you'll never notice that you have the father skills in you." he says and taps my shoulder. "Just call me if anything comes up."

I nod my head and smile. He's right, I should not be too nervous. He's my own son, I should know how to take care of him. He's a Grey and I am too. I can handle this.

Ray informs me of the food that Teddy's allergic to and what he will be eating this morning. After that, he left.

I prepare the things for Teddy's breakfast. Luckily, Ana trained him to eat fruits on breakfast. I was about to place grapes on his bowl when a sound came on the baby monitor. Teddy must be awake by now as the sound of his yawn booms out of the monitor. I quickly leave my work and run to his room. I found him sitting on his bed and stretching. He seems to be scanning his room then his eyes fell on me. I smile at him and greet him, "Good morning Teddy!"

He smiles and tries to say good morning but ended up with, "Gwomoming."

I laugh and he gets out of his bed. I was nervous at first, because I didn't know that he would recognize me but, he did and now he reaches for my hand and we walk together for breakfast.

I watch him while he eats and make faces especially when he ate the oranges. After eating, he took a large breath and says, "Gwandpa?" probably because he's having a hard time saying it.

"He has gone somewhere else with his friends." I say. "So, for the meantime, I'll be the one to take care of you."

"I wemebemew you." he tries to say 'I remember you'. 'Teddy's good. Pwomise."

My heart skips a beat. This is it. But will this be the right time? Ana said that I could tell him but will he understand it? Will he accept me? I push all the thoughts away, I don't care. Whatever happens happens.

"You remembered huh?" I say to him.

"Yes! Name pwease?" he looks at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." I suck in a very deep breath and sit beside him. "My name is Christian."

He tests my name with his mouth but cannot go further and instead, he gave me a confused, sad look. I chuckle at his look. His eyebrows meet at the middle and focused his eyes on me.

He then tries the word "Uncle?" I shake my head and smile as I say to him, "No Teddy. It's daddy, because I'm your dad."

"Daddy?" he tries to say the word with his best.

"Daddy?" he repeats it again and my heart falls into happiness.

"Nemo and Marlon?" he asks me and I nod. He must've loved the movie Nemo.

"Yes, I say to him. He gave me a big smile and says, "Daddy! Yay!" he then dives on me for a hug.

I should have flinched the moment he embraced me, I should have taken a step back the moment he jumped on me. It felt like when Ana touches me. It gave me comfort rather than the opposite. My eyes wells up with tears and at the same time, I can't help but smile. At this moment I forgot about everything. Just like what happened last Saturday. All of my anger has turned to dust and control has been too. What the hell, ever since I met Ana, everything lost out of control. But I think everything led to a good thing. Because it made me realize I should sometimes stop and just let things go by; just let myself be happy for what it is to come. What the fuck is happening to me?

Teddy and I helped each other in cleaning the house, which is one of Ray's tasks to me. After cleaning the house, I have managed to get Teddy to bath. Well, after running around for about ten minutes.

Whenever I put my serious face on, he slowly walks to me and says, "Daddy, sowwy." How can I even be so mad with a one year old kid, not just a kid, _my_ son.

We spent the next few hours playing with his toys and eating ice cream, which I managed to get with Taylor's help.

It's almost 12: 45 and thank God Teddy seems to be tired. Ray said that Teddy should take a nap when one strikes, and I think I did a right thing playing around all morning.

We are currently watching Cars and my senses are but all tired and sleepy. I try my best not to fall asleep and, suddenly, Teddy snuggles beside me and positioned his head on my lap. He then held his blanket close and fell asleep. Finally! He's now sleeping. I then turned the T.V. off with the remote and adjust him to my chest so that I could also lie down and sleep.

Before closing my eyes, I take another look at my son and smile and carrying with me in my dreams the image of him and Ana.

Ana's POV

Mr. Rile dismissed me early since all of my work is already done. At first, I hesitated because who would do that when it's Monday? Matt says that he, too, will be going out with his friends and since I'm done and I am his assistant, I get to go home early too. I thank him and quickly fix my things and took a cab home- a cab home at 1:30 in the afternoon. I bet Teddy's going to be so thrilled.

I finally arrive in front of my doorstep but became nervous when I realized that there seems to be no sound inside. I then twist the doorknob open and was really surprised when I saw Christian embracing Teddy at the sofa while sleeping. My face instantly formed a huge smile. I don't know whether I should be laughing or crying or I don't know. The sight was too beautiful to ruin.

I walk silently to my room and change. I was too happy that I forgot that dad was supposed to be the one with Teddy today. I then dialed dad's number.

"Hey Annie!" dad finally answered my call.

"Hey dad, where are you?" I ask him.

"Oh, I'm fishing. Why? Did Christian left Teddy all alone?" he says through the sound of waves.

"No. Wait, were you the one who told him to take care of Teddy?"

"Yes." My dad replied without hesitation. "He'll be on daddy duty for the whole week." I was shocked by his answer. Daddy duty? For the whole week?!

"He wants you back and I also promised him that it won't be easy." He adds.

I smile at his answer and tell him that he will be in a grandpa week off. We both laugh and wish him the safest of his trip, and with that, I hang up.

I ready myself before going out to wake the both of them when I heard a click on the window. I look outside the window and try to open it when I noticed a paper inserted in between the window. I picked it up and written in red ink was;

 ** _'I heard that your beloved husband is back. Just reminding you that I've been keeping in touch, Bitch.'_**

Holy fuck, he's back.

* * *

 **A/N: From what I see with my one year old niece, she could already speak and ask questions like a normal kid but does have a hard time with the other words. So, I applied it to Teddy.**

 **By the way, our classes has been suspended due to heavy rains so, I took the opportunity to update. I had fun writing for you guys again and I really hope you enjoyed it. I'll be waiting for your reviews okay? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to the amazing E.L. James.

* * *

Ana's POV

I instantly turn pale the moment I read the paper. It feels like I'm going to have an asthma attack + heart attack + anxiety attack.

I try to calm myself so I took slow breaths while sitting down on my bed. He's back. He wasn't bluffing when he warned me he'd come back. What should I do? Just when things are going smooth and nice for the present, the past keeps going back to bite me.

No, I should be strong. Not just for me but for Teddy.

"Daddy!"

Oh no. Teddy! I quickly come out of the room when I heard him cry for his dad. Wait, did he just cry out for his daddy? Holy cow, Christian must've told him already. But where is he?

"Mommy!" Teddy looks at me with his eyes all bursting with tears. "Whew daddy?!" We both frantically look around while he hugs me tightly.

"Sorry." We both look up and saw Christian standing just outside the bathroom door and gave me a confused look. "I thought that you were still at work."

"Daddy!" Teddy releases from our hug and runs to Christian. He then carries Teddy and walk towards me.

"Daddy huh? When did you tell him?" I stand and cross my arms.

"Just this morning. He wanted to know who I really am. And besides, you told me that I could tell him myself." He says as Teddy sleeps in his arms again. "Are you mad mommy?"

I smile at him when he called me mommy. "No, daddy."

He kisses me and for a moment I forgot about my problem earlier. Shit! I need to tell him. But how? Is this even the right time?

"Christian there are so many things that you don't know." Screw it, there isn't much time.

Christian seems to notice the change in my mood and so he put Teddy down.

"What is it?" He asks then leads me towards the kitchen.

I take a deep breath and start, "when I-" but I was cut off by Christian's phone. He says excuse me and glanced at the caller I.D.

"Sorry, it's a very important work related matter. Just give me a second okay?" He then talks to the person on the other line. Well, so much for the truth.

I return to the couch beside a sleeping Teddy. I stare at him and began worrying. This time, I don't think he'll come back just for me. Teddy's eyes fluttered open while I play with his hair. He automatically gave me this huge smile and starts to sit up then crawled to my lap.

"Mommy, Teddy hungwy."

I look down to him and smiled. "You want a sandwich?"

He quickly nods and adds, "Swing?"

"Okay, we'll try and ask daddy okay?" Just as we were standing up, Christian comes up and says, "I have to go."

Teddy looks up to me with his brows meeting at the middle. "Mommy..."

"Oh. Teddy and I was about to go out and have sandwiches at the park."

"I'll have Sawyer with you." He says as he kisses Teddy to the forehead. "I'm really sorry but we've got a problem with a business partner. I'll see if I can make it to dinner." He finishes and kisses me.

The moment Christian closes the door, Teddy tugs my shirt continously. I looked down and tears were already cascading down from his eyes to his cheeks.

Oh no. This will be a long, long talk. Teddy has always been like this. It seems like every time he's gotten too close with someone, he's having a hard time to be separates with them- Children's separation anxiety.

I then hold him tight and say to him that his daddy's going to come back. But he still kept on crying.

"What about I'll make a sandwich then, we'll watch your favourite cartoon. Okay?" I say to him calmly.

He quietly nods but buried her face again on my chest, clinging to me. I placed him on his high chair and started to make a sandwich.

I then scoop him up again and we both watch T.V. I give him his sandwich but he seems to be eating it with no satisfaction and has only taken two small bites.

"Come on Teddy, you need to eat now." I say to him.

He doesn't look at me and shakes his head. "Daddy."

"Daddy's going to come back sweetie." I say to him. "Come on, whenever you're sad I become sad too."

Teddy looks at me with tears streaming down again. "Mommy, sorry." Teddy says then embraces me.

Our little drama was broken up by a knock on the door. "Mrs. Grey?" says a voice from the outside. "It's Sawyer. Mr. Grey sent me."

I open the door with Teddy still in my arms.

"Sawyer! How are you! Come in." I greet him even though there's still a crying child in my arms.

"Fine ma'am. Mr. Grey said that I am to accompany you to the park. The car's ready."

"Sorry, change of plans." This little one had a thing when his dad left. Then, an idea kicks in. "Can I have Christian's number? I need to call him."

Sawyer the quickly grabs his phone and I copy Christian's number. "Thank you."

"No worries Mrs. Grey. Is there anything you need?"

"Well, there are sandwiches that I made but Teddy seems to be not hungry anymore. It's in the kitchen. You should grab a bite before you go. I'll just speak with Christian." He seems to decline my offer but I quickly walked back to the couch.

"Hey buddy, how about we call daddy?" I face him as we both sit. His face quickly lights up and nods his head. I give out a small laugh and started to dial Christian's number. Teddy seems to be really excited and keeps his ear on the phone; so I change it to speakerphone. After three rings, he answered the phone.

"Grey. Who is this?" His voice was just like the CEO Christian I've known before.

"Daddy!" Teddy waits for no signal and just speaks out for his dad with excitement.

"Teddy? How are you buddy?"

Teddy laughs and looks at me. "Okay."

"I thought you're going to the park. Have you missed me already?" Christian asks him.

"Yes. Teddy sad."

"Don't worry buddy, I'll come back. Where's mommy? Can I talk to her?"

I then turned off the speakerphone and place the phone to my ear.

"You really have this effect on everyone huh." I start.

"I see."

"Are you going to come back for dinner?"

He lets out a sigh. "I'm not sure. We just finished the deal and I'm waiting for the papers."

"Oh. So you're not doing anything right now?" I smile for the plan that is forming inside my head.

"I can hear you smiling Mrs. Grey. What is it?" He asks playfully.

"Nothing. Just, text me if you're still coming for dinner."

"Will do mommy." He says, and I can hear his small laugh.

"Okay daddy." I say and put the phone on Teddy's ear who is patiently waiting for me to finish.

"Say bye to daddy, buddy." I whisper.

"Bye bye daddy!" Teddy says rather too happily and loudly.

After the call, I cooked a few dishes and tell sawyer about my plan. Sawyer agreed without any second thoughts and waited for us while I change Teddy's clothes. Teddy can't contain his happiness when I told him as to what we'll be doing.

Teddy has always loved surprises, that is why even though the road to the Grey house is quite long, his energy stayed in a constant level.

Yes, Teddy and I are hoping for a surprise dinner with his dad at his office. I don't care how I will escape the eyes of the employees, what I only know is that my kid can never be sad.

* * *

 **A/N:**...Sorry...


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to the amazing E.L. James.

* * *

Ana's POV (flashback)

"Just stay there... No, they won't find you... I've got this okay?"

My consciousness seems to be flashing on and off. I think I heard someone talking on the phone, but my head hurts, I can't stand keeping my senses awake.

"Stay with that Grey girl! I'll be right there... Just let me finish this bitch off then we'll go to the rendevous point."

My ears heard someone on the phone again. Shit! It's still Hyde. I gotta escape but my eyes can't stand on being open. My head hurts so much.

My head still hurts when I fully wake up. It was like everything was spinning, but I can see nothing. My whole body hurts and I think my ribs are broken. Finally, after a few seconds, my eyes adjusted and I am in a very dark room with only a tiny light at the center of the room. I try to move my arm, but only to find it tied up together with the other by a rope. Where the hell am I?

The door finally opened and Jack Hyde entered with a gun in hand.

"Great! You're finally awake!"

"Where is Mia?" I ask him.

"Oh don't worry, I've already set her free." He said. Pulling a chair in front of me and sat.

"What else do you want? You already have the money. Let me go!" I looked straight into his eyes.

"The deal was, you give me the money and I'l set Mia free. I didn't said anything about letting you go." He smirked at me.

"What do you want!" I shout at him.

"What I want is to kill the bitch who stole the only thing that I have left. But I also want the man who stole everything form me, suffer." He said as he stood up and called for Elizabeth. She enetered with a camera in hand. No, not my li'l Blip. I closed my eyes and come up for a plan and when I opened them, Jack has already have the gun trained at my head. "Look at the camera and say your last words."

I immediately stood up and kicked him on the groin. I ran to Elizabeth and kicked the camera towards her face and ran—ran really fast.

I kept on running and running even though I don't know where I am. The only thing I see around me are trees. That was when I reaalize that Jack and Elizabeth had taken me away from the original place where we drove to. But wait, if Elizabeth was with us all along, who was the person Jack was talking to? I dismiss the thought when I finally see a bunk house. It seems to be empty at first, but then saw the curtain waving through the open window.

"Please. Help." I helplessly knock on the door and finally, an old woman opened it.

"Oh dear!" The moment I heard her voice, I felt finally safe and I suddenly faint.

When I open my eyes, the bright rays of sunlight welcomed me together with the delicious smell of pot roast. My stomach rumbles as I am so hungry, and I wondered; how long was I asleep?

"Thank God you're finally awake." I recognize the lady who took me in. "I'm Adelaide Hans. Do you know who you are?"

I close my eyes for a minute, it's like I am having the worst hangover. "I'm Anastasia Steele- I mean Grey. I'm Anastasia Grey."

"Don't push yourself too much. Are you hungry? My grandson brought me a pot roast." She smiles kindly at me and helped me to sit up.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Hans. I don't how to repay such kindness." I say.

"Don't bother dear. What you should worry is how you will be going home."

"Umm... I seem to be okay now. I should be able to return to Seattle tomorrow." I smile as she served me with a generous amount of roast.

"Seattle? I could make my grandson to take you with his truck tomorrow then. But are you sure you're okay? Given that you're pregnant?"

I paused for a moment. "How did you know?"

"Oh. Sorry, when you were asleep since yesterday, you kept on touching your belly and kept on saying something about a baby uttered the word 'blip'. "

Shit my baby. Now I really need to get home, I need to check whether he or she is fine. Plus, I need to know if Mia is fine, and of course, I need to see if Christian's safe.

Mrs. Hans came with me the next day. Insisting that it isn't safe after telling her the whole story. The whole journey was getting quite long, so, we made a stop at a gasoline station and there we bought a bite to eat.

I was in the moment of comparing two brands of cranberry cookies when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around and saw someone standing outside. The moment I laid my eyes on him, he quickly took off. Shit! Was that really him? Was he really watching me?

I quickly ran to find Mrs. Hans. I quickly told her what just happened and we quickly grab the items we just bought and run to the car. We were about to leave when the man on the counter stopped us.

"Excuse me, but you left something." He then gives us a wallet.

"You must be mistaken this is not ours." Mrs. Hans' grandson replied but the man just shrugged and said that we were the first one inside.

Mrs. Hans then took the wallet and opened it. Her eyes popped wide open and turned to look at me. I quickly grabbed the wallet and saw a torn picture of me and Christian, and when I flipped it, a message written in red ink was there.

'You come close to him, I'll go closer to you as well. Remember, I want him to see you suffer.'

* * *

 **A/N: Again, sorry... my phone wasn't functioning normally so I couldn't write properly. I had a second option which was to borrow my sister's laptop but she's still using it for her thesis. I really didn't know what to do. I want you guys to know that I'm very sorry, and that is why I immediately posted two chapters. Please tell me your reactions about the two chapters. Thank you! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

Ana's POV

Even though I know that this building isn't like the one in Seattle, I still try my best not to get noticed and so far, there are only about eight people who looked at me with wonder. But I don't know if it's about the fact that I am holding a kid and perhaps the only kid at this building and at this moment, while a big man holds a large bag behind us. Or maybe it is just for the fact that they recognize me as who I am. In fact, I recognize some of the faces. The few people whom Christian trusts with his business. He must've brought them here.

Luckily, there is no one at the elevator. My heart is beating very fast from the excitement and I think that Teddy is feeling the same way too. He kept on tugging on my shirt every time the door opens. Finally, the doors opened to our expected floor. I take out a deep sigh and we then step out of the elevator. I can't help but smile the moment I saw Andrea at the desk.

"Mrs. Grey?" Andrea was shocked but at the same time happy when she saw me. Her face lighted up even more when she saw the little one that I am holding.

"Oh my God….is this…" I cut her off before she says anything. Instead, I gave her a huge smile and ask, "Is Christian still free?"

Andrea checked her desktop for a moment before saying anything else.

"Ummm…. Yes, He doesn't have any meetings for the next one and a half hour."

"Thank you very much." I smile

"You're very much welcome Mrs. Grey." Before I go further she calls me again. "It was very nice seeing you again Ana."

I let out a small laugh and started to walk towards the door. Before I open the it, Teddy tugged on my shirt again. "Mommy, daddy?"

"Yes honey. And just like we planned, we're going to surprise daddy." I smile and can't help but capture the picture of my son's adorable smile. He let out a giggle and placed his little finger in front of his face, telling signaling me to keep quiet.

Christian's POV

I must be going crazy. In a small amount of time that I've been separated with my son, I'm already missing him. I've wanted to cancel the next appointment, but that would be rude since the person I'm meeting has to come far away from here just to close a deal with me. What shall I do? That phone call with my son wasn't enough.

My thoughts were interrupted when a knock came on the door. Who must that be? I check on my watch. It seems a bit early for Mr. Rover. I then open the door for myself.

"Daddy!" I was shocked when Teddy jumped and attacked me with a hug.

My response would be the angry CEO for such an unprofessional display of affection in an office. But why the heck would I do that? He's my son, and I don't care whoever sees us. This is _my family_. This is _my_ happiness. I picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"What are you doing here buddy?"

"s-s-sw- swupwy!" he says the word surprise with all his best and all pure cuteness.

"Sorry for the interruption. He was crying and crying and I can't help it." She was just standing there with her shy smile. I walk closer to her and gave her a kiss.

"You can interrupt me anytime mommy."

Her eyes grew wide and move to the right, signifying that Sawyer is still there.

"You can leave now Sawyer. Thank you for watching them." Sawyer nods and hands me a bag before he leaves. I then closed the door and ask Ana as to what was inside the bag.

"Oh, I had a feeling that you haven't eaten anything yet. So, I brought sandwiches and since Teddy doesn't want to eat them without you, I figured that I should just bring them."

"Is that true Teddy?" I face him. He just nods and buried his face on my neck.

* * *

The so called 'picnic' went just well. Teddy never even left my side. The feeling was beyond overwhelming. After years and years of being alone, I never knew that the only thing that will complete me is Ana. If it wasn't for her kind heart, she wouldn't have taken over that interview for Kate. If it wasn't for her smart mouth, I wouldn't have this perfect family.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ana's phone. She reached for it and looked at it with her forehead furrowed.

"Hello?" she calmly asked the caller on the other line. Then, she suddenly became tensed and looked at me straight into the eye. What the fuck is happening?

"Sir" my heart jumped when Taylor suddenly busted through the door.

"What is it Taylor?"

"there is a situation at the parking basement."

Ana kept her phone away and stood up. "Teddy, daddy needs to talk to Taylor for a moment okay?"

Teddy slowly walked towards Ana as Taylor walks toward me. "Sir someone bombed the basement. I came as soon as I heard because they still don't know if the bomber is still inside the building." Taylor explained immediately.

"Ana, we have to leave now."

* * *

 **A/N:** Is it too late now to say sorry? So sorry guys I'm fucking things up by not uploading. I'm getting bad and bad at this. Well... I just hope you liked this one:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

Ana's POV

"Mommy?" Teddy looks up at me with a clear picture of worry in his face.

"Don't worry honey, we just have to leave because someone needs this room."

"Daddy?"

"I'll be coming with you buddy." Christian kneels in front of him and kisses Teddy's forehead. "I promise."

"How about you? I can't leave without you."

"I'll just check everything with Taylor first. Don't worry, Sawyer will accompany you. I called him to bring another car." He then planted a kiss on my lips. "I'll be fine."

"Okay. But don't do anything stupid." I let out a small smile and turn to Teddy, "Come on Teddy." I carried him and hurried outside. Sawyer quickly came to our side together with the two of his men. They led us through another route outside.

"Don't open the door for anything Mrs. Grey. Please wait here while I wait for Mr. Grey." Sawyer says as he was opening the door, letting us inside the car.

"Thank you Sawyer." I say.

After about five, maybe ten minutes, Christian finally came jogging towards the car. The moment he settles a seat beside me, I asked him, "What happened?"

"I'll discuss it with you when we arrive at a hotel."

"Christian we can't. I still need to go back to Ray's house." I say as calmly as I can. But Christian does this ever scary and intimidating look to me. "Ana you can't!" It was as if he was saying it while he's carrying a heavy baggage and just can't put it down.

He also startled Teddy and started to cry. "Mommy, daddy mad." I immediately moved him closer to me and hugged him.

"No sweetie. Daddy is just tired and upset because he has many work that troubles him." But still, Teddy keeps his head buried to me.

I look directly at Christian whose face instantly softened.

"Teddy, I'm sorry. Daddy didn't mean to do that. Sorry."

Teddy slowly looked up to me and I wipe his tears. "Daddy said sorry. Won't you forgive him?"

It seems like Teddy was quite afraid but thank the heavens when Christian said, "Well I think that a magic hug could wash away all my troubles. Right mommy?"

I look at Teddy and says,"did you hear that buddy? Maybe your hug can help daddy, so that he'll feel better."

Thankfully, it worked. Teddy released from my embrace and hugged his dad.

I try to picture this moment again in my mind. The father, holding his son dearly in his arms. If I were a stranger, I'd envy the sweetness of the gesture but I'm beyond lucky that this family is mine.

I know that it seems to be a wrong way to break the moment but I had to tell him. Seeing that it is a matter as important as my family.

"Christian, I need to go to the hospital."

"Why? were you hurt? What happened?"

"The phone call awhile ago was from the hospital." I say, "It's my dad. He got into an accident."

"What? Okay. Taylor, turn the car and—" I cut him off.

"You two don't have to go. I just need you to watch Teddy. I might stay the night, and no one's gonna stay with him."

"Then we'll all be there for him." He says confidently, "What hospital?"

Oh men….. Why did I even think that he'll agree? But that doesn't matter. I need to keep Teddy close to me. And I need to see my dad.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for the positive reviews:) oh and... ideas please? if you're too shy to leave it at he reviews, you can PM me. I'd totally appreciate it. Please? thanks again!**

 **-ReinAndUnschuldig -yeah.. I've changed it, it's the German translation of my name's meaning:) NosAnimadvertoTotus just seemed to be not right.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

Ana's POV

The three of us decided to stay with Ray. So, Christian sent Taylor to bring us dinner and fresh clothes. Teddy has been sleeping beside Ray. Well, I don't blame him, he's had a very long day. To start, he finds out about his dad. Then cries about him in two different reasons. To add more, our lives has just been threatened by a basement bombing and finally, he gets to stay in a hospital because his grandpa had an accident.

"But what really happened dad?" I start a real conversation once we made sure that Teddy is asleep.

"I was about to go back to the lodge when I forgot my bucket on the boat. Then someone threw some kind of bomb, kinda looks like a prankster's work. I jumped but it blew up and something hits me on my head and passed out as I landed on the water."

"Oh my God dad."

"I already sent a few of my men to the lake. We'll have the man who did this in jail." Christian said, and as if on queue, his phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Ray simply nods and Christian left the room.

"Annie, it wasn't just some prank. A man came to the boat and before he lighted it, he said, _Mr. Hyde sends his regards._ "

"Oh God."

"Haven't you told him?"

I let out a deep sigh. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know if he's going to be mad at me or what. And now, while I close my hands with hands on my face, it all starts to weigh down on me. Maybe Jack Hyde was just a situation and _I_ was the only one who made everything worst. I was the instrument for this to become a huge problem. Maybe it was all on me after all.

"Annie, don't." dad reached out to me and removed my hands from my face, wiping a tear that I didn't even know was there.

Christian suddenly came back to the room and saw me crying. He immediately comes to my side. And just looks at me.

"You should probably get some rest." Christian says calmly, "I'll call Sawyer to get you and Teddy at the hotel."

I look up to him and say, "I can manage, I'll stay with dad."

"I'm alright Annie." Dad says and I sense that I'm losing this one with these two insistent men. "The two of you and Teddy should go home. It's been a long day. Especially for my grandson. I'll be fine, you can come and see me tomorrow morning."

I want to protest with him but again, what can I do? They're not asking, they're like ordering me.

"Okay. But tomorrow, dad, I'll be back." I say as I kiss his forehead.

Christian carefully carries Teddy so as to not wake him, and we left.

* * *

We arrive at a hotel just quite near the hospital. Christian says that it is so that we can easily get to Ray whatever happens. We settle Teddy on his own room and the both of us ordered something for dinner.

"You do know that I don't like you skipping any meals. Please, eat." Christian says as he watches me play of what's left of my barely eaten salad.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We'll get Ja-" I cut him off and I continue, "No, Christian. Sorry because even though my own father is already telling me to tell you everything, I didn't. And now, he's come back."

I felt Christian's sudden change of atmosphere. He leans closer to me. "tell me what?"

I take a deep breath and tell him everything, starting from the day I escaped. Christian never said anything up until I got to the part when Hyde sent me a note earlier.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Christian closed his eyes as if he's trying to contain whatever he's feeling. I should have done something. You shouldn't have hidden yourself from me in the first place!" He pauses for a second then stood up.

"Ana I wasn't there when you needed something when you were pregnant. I wasn't there when you gave birth. I wasn't there to see Teddy take his first steps. I don't even know what his first word was. I wasn't even... fuck! I wasn't there for you!"

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry..." we both cry as I keep on repeating the words that I can only say right now.

The room is all quiet except for my sob and Christian's breathing. At this moment, it finally comes to me, this maybe is it. the moment I've been dreading to meet. The moment when Christian finally decides to that I have caused so much damage that he finally leaves me.

"Ana" my thoughts were interrupted when I saw Christian in front of me.

"No one knew that this would happen. You did what you knew was right. Even if it really wasn't."

His aura suddenly changed. But still, I can't look at him.

"Ana, baby, hey.." he says as he lifts my chin.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

I looked at his eyes and I find peace. My heart wells up with emotions as I hear him say those vows. What did I do to deserve this man?

Christian placed his hands on my cheeks and stares at my eyes.

"I'm so mad at you."

"I know" I whisper.

"But I don't want us to fight."

I just stare at him when he says, "I need you Ana."

I know that it meant two different things but fuck it, I need him too right now.

Christian kissed me deeply and when we pause for breath, he stares deeply at my eyes, as if asking me if he should continue. So, I whispered to him, "I need you too Christian." He continued to kiss me, all of me. From my lips, to my neck, to my breasts and every kiss gave us peace, I told him I'm sorry and he kissed away all of the misery that surrounds us. and tonight, it was as is we were making love again for the first time.

* * *

 **A/N: I know. honestly, I really don't how to write _those stuff,_ in fact, I'm still learning how to write right. Thanks again for reading! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Ana's POV

For the past year, I got used to waking up all alone. I open my eyes, sit up and do everything just like an ordinary single mom. But this time, I wake up to hear Christian's breathing and I feel his arms around me. Well, for some reason, we ended up in our room. I move a little to reach for my phone to check on the time.. 7:30 a.m. Shit! I'm going to be late for work! I try to sit up but Christian pulls me closer to him, I must have woke him.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey." He smiles to me that shows a much greater happiness. I lean in to kiss him and say, "Good morning. Now get off, I have to go to work."

But instead, he pins me down on the bed and whispers to me, "I know how much you love your work, but can't you stay just for today?"

His face is too close to me that we're practically fighting for the same air that we breathe.

"But Christian- " I was cut off by a loud, continuous knock on the door.

Christian clears his throat then exclaimed, "who is that?"

"Sorry sir, but Theodore is having a problem."

It was as if an alarm went off, we immediately stood up and put on our parent suit with the sound of Teddy's name.

When we reached the door to Teddy's room, he was crying without barely making a sound. My heart slowed down as we approach his bed.

I sit beside him and now I know why he can't make a sound, he was all red and grasping for air.

"Ana." I turn around and Christian holds a note glued to a tupperware with half eaten Tempuras. I read it and it says, _'The shrimps weren't deep in the ocean to catch.'_

"Shit!" I stand up and carry Teddy. "we have to take him to the hospital. He's allergic to sea foods and he had too much."

I didn't realise that while we're on the car, tears we're continuously flowing on my cheeks.

"Okay honey, just look at mommy. Inhale... exhale..." I gently caress his back and repeat the words, trying to calm him.

The car went to a stop and I bolted out of the door.

Christian went on screaming for a doctor and I can see that he's beyond pissed when there we're no doctors that rushed to us.

They immediately layed down Teddy on a bed and we were told to wait outside.

"I—we have to stay, we have to know what's going on." Christian exclaimed.

The doctor looked at Christian, obviously, she wasn't new with these situations. "And you will know what's going on. But first, you need to wait outside."

I took Christian's hand and he looked at me. His face softened then we went outside.

* * *

As we sit on the waiting area, I wipe out all of my tears on my face. Christian pulls me close to him and I place my head on his shoulder and he just holds me there.

"I'm gonna sue the hospital, they obviously have a poor sense of alertness on the E.R."

I reach for his hand and squeezed it. "Easy. There are also hundreds of patients here that needs the doctor's attention."

"That fucker Hyde will pay for this." He says and just then, Taylor approaches us with coffees in his hands.

We break from our embrace and took a sip of our coffee. "Thank you Taylor." I say and I pull out a weak smile.

After a while, the doctor finally came again.

"he's alright now. I already moved him into a room, just down the hall."

"Thank you." I say and again pull out a weak smile.

"I gotta say, he's pretty tough for his age." The doctor smiles at us and left.

* * *

We let Teddy sleep and then Taylor went in again this time, with breakfast. I also started to contact my boss and told him that I'm going for a leave, then I continued eating breakfast, then it occurred to me, dad must be awake by now.

"Christian, would you mind? I'm going to see dad upstairs." I ask him.

"Okay. Tell him I said hi." I stood up and kissed him.

* * *

Dad seems to be getting fine now.

"the doctor says that I can leave tomorrow morning." Dad says proudly, "what are you doing here anyway? Don't you have work?"

I sigh and say, "Teddy's been rushed in earlier."

"WHAT?! What exactly happened?" he was surely shocked as hell.

"It's him dad, Jack Hyde, somehow, he was able to give Teddy sea foods."

"That fucker! I swear honey, if I caught him, I'm gonna make sure he'll go to jail with half of his body numb."

It must be weird to feel happy but at the same time, nervous. Maybe I'm just thankful that I have a family that cares for me and my son deeply. I'm beyond lucky to have these band of people together in my life—in our lives. It makes me feel safe, even though it is undoubtedly true that we live in a world filled with greedy people.

"But have you told him about everything?" dad asked me.

"Yes, I told him last night."

"Good. Now I know that he'll keep you safe." He nods his head.

"He has always kept me safe dad." I smile as I recall what happened last night.

My phone pings and its a text from Christian, saying that Teddy's already awake. I was about to turn to look at dad when I saw the flowers on the table.

"Did your friends come and visit you last night?" I asked dad as I take a look at the flowers.

"Yup, but it was a short visit. They've got things to do."

But something caught my attention a small basket with a red card on it. I opened it and it says; _'Hyde and seek is better than fishing. Get well soon!'_

* * *

 **A/N:** I must admit I'm injecting some pretty little liars stuff here(shoutout to those who watch that amazing show!). Well, thanks for reading again guys!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Christian's POV

"Hey buddy" I speak softly to Teddy as his eyes flutter and looks around. He seems to be feeling a bit hazy, then, "Mo-mmy" he talked but it was barely a whisper.

"Yes she's here, but she went to see grandpa Ray." I say as I move closer to his bed.

Moments later, Ana finally came in, "How are you sweetie?" she approached Teddy and kissed his forehead. Teddy wrapped his arms around Ana's neck, he wants her to carry him and Ana was careful when she lifted Teddy and rested his head on her shoulder. I know that it was just a simple thing and probably just an ordinary thing for Ana, but I can't help but feel overwhelmed. She is holding OUR baby.

She's calling me again, my mother. I've informed them about what happened for the past week and they are all just thrilled to meet my family—especially Theodore.

"Christian?" she says as I press answer.

"Yes?" I answer quickly.

"How is he? Is he awake"

"He's alright now. He's awake."

My mother pauses for a second then, "Christian, if you don't mind, could we pay a visit?"

"Ummm... I'll ask Ana first then I'll call you again." I reply to her.

"Okay. Thank you Christian." Then I hung up.

I turn to Ana who asked, "who was that?"

"it was my mother." Teddy turned his head to me too and smiles, "daddy!"

Ana turns to Teddy and asks him, "do you want to go to daddy?" Teddy simply nods so, I walk closer to them and carried Teddy to my arms.

"What did they say?" Ana sits on the bed and asks me again.

"She said that they all wanted to see us. well, they were mostly ecstatic about Teddy." I smile at her.

"Well umm... what do you think?"

I Look at her and take her hand. "It's all up to you. but first, I've wanted to ask you something A—" I was cut off by a nurse who came in.

"Good Morning. I'm just here to check Theodore Grey? She looks at her clipboard.

"Yes. Thank you." I say then I turn to Ana. "we'll talk later" I mouth to Ana.

* * *

Ana's POV

Dad and Teddy was discharged at the same time, so first, we dropped him off at his house then went back to my apartment. I, myself, won't let Teddy out of my sight again. So, I left for work again and decided to watch him today. That fucker Hyde won't get close to him again. Christian, of course being Christian, sent Sawyer and two more men to the house; Sawyer and another man here and the other one is guarding outside on a car.

I can't get Teddy to sleep. Maybe it's because he had already spent all of his time sleeping at the hospital. So, here he is, watching cartoons ever since we arrived. I busy myself with making Sawyer and the other two some sandwiches. It's still 9 AM. and I feel like time is crawling too slow. I hand Sawyer the sandwiches and I sit beside Teddy.

I try to watch the cartoons as we both wait for Christian to arrive. He said that he'll check some papers and will be here for lunch. But instead of watching as Peppa Pig get nervous of the thunder, I star to think about what Christian asked me. He wants us to come back to Seattle and finally settle at the house that he had bought and reconstructed. I didn't had an answer then, but I think I'll have one later when he asks me again over lunch. In fact, I should've said yes awhile ago. For it is the right thing. First, Teddy will finally be with his family. Second, we're finally having the chance to rebuild what we had. I don t care about Jack Hyde anymore, Christian and I are stronger together.

* * *

Teddy attacked Christian with a hug when he finally arrived for lunch. I kissed him and noticed that behind him, Taylor is carrying a bit of a big box.

I immediately look at Christian and ask, "What is that Mr. Grey?"

"Why? I bought a toy for Teddy." He smiles at me, but instantly faded when I gave him an angry look.

"No. I can't let you spoil him."

"What? But-" he tries to protest but I cut him off.

"No buts. If you keep on doing that, he'll become used to it. He'll eventually become spoiled and I don't want him to think that he can have everything he wants just because his father is Christian Grey."

Christian let out a small laugh and leans in for a kiss. "okay, mommy. I'll keep that in mind." He then turns to Taylor and asked him to bring it back to the car.

After our lunch, Christian helps me with the dishes.

"So... have you made up your mind?" he asks me.

"I thought you'd ask that." I laugh as I look at him. "and yes. Just tell me when and we'll start packing."

Christian smiles as he looks at me then he kisses me deeply. But when I pull out, I look at him, "but you know that we can't ignore the problems that we have right?"

"Of course. Christian breathes heavily, "in fact, Taylor just got a lead a while ago."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks again for reading guys! I really appreciate it : )


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to the wonderful E. L. James.**

* * *

Ana's POV

It has been a busy week for me. First, I have finally given my resignation letter to my boss, and later that night, my friend, Clara and my other colleagues took me out for dinner(well of course with Sawyer and a few men). The next day, I pick Teddy up from my dad, saying that he might go back to Montesano after we're gone. Teddy and I started packing Wednesday night and on the same night, Christian visited us so that we could also discuss as to what will happen on Friday.

And now here I am, dressing Teddy for a dinner with the Greys.

"Ready?" Christian asks as he put his jacket on.

"Yup." I say as I finish putting Teddy's shoes on.

* * *

We finally arrive at a diner like place, not too far from our place. Ted yelped with excitement, I took him here just twice and he loved the mini meals they offer for kids. But what I can't fathom is the fact that the Greys are here and will be eating here in this kind of place.

Christian seems to have detected what I was thinking. "They asked me what Teddy's favorite place is."

I smile at him, "But how did you know about this place? That this is his favorite?"

"Let's just say I got a little help from your dad."

We got off from the car and as we walk towards the entrance doors, I observed that there were no other people inside except for a few staff and Christian's family.

Mia's the first one to greet us as she has been practically waiting at the door. All of them bent down as Teddy waves to all of them but he eventually turns to his dad, tugs on his shirt, begging to be carried.

Then, I felt a pang in my heart and shame had taken over me as all eyes turn to me. For a moment I thought about just kneeling in front of them for forgiveness but suddenly, Mia pulls out a warm smile at me and launched for a huge and tight embrace.

"I hate you and I love you for saving my life." Mia whispers on my ear.

As we pull out of the embrace, and whilst I hug everyone, all I can say was the word 'sorry' as tears carefully stream down my face.

"Mommy?" teddy says as I pull out my last hug with Grace. He then turn to Christian and say, "daddy, mommy cwying."

I can't help but smile at my son's concern. I find my way towards them and carefully place a kiss on my boy's forehead, and after that, I let out a smile, "Mommy is just very happy Teddy."

Our sweet moment seemed to touch everyone else, for when I turn to look at them, all eyes seems to have shed a few tears.

"Okay, "Grace clapped her hands, "let's skip the drama now, I bet my grandson is already hungry."

And right then we started dinner.

* * *

Christian's POV

Teddy wiggles out of me when he saw Mia and my mother bringing out huge boxes of gifts. At the sight of it, I also realized how Ana would be mad because I didn't tell my parents about giving too much gifts for Ted.

My thoughts flew away when my father comes up beside me. "Can we talk for a minute son?"

Carrick leads me on the other side of the room, away from the joyful picture of my family.

"Please hear me out son, "Carrick starts, "I know that you were overjoyed when you finally saw Ana after years and years of searching for her. I know that you, of course, felt this huge pull when you saw Theodore and Ana."

I don't like where this is going.

"Didn't you ever doubt Teddy's sudden existence? Have you thought about a paternity test?"

WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK.

Why would he say that? I glare at him, "what?! Of course not, I—" but he cuts me off and pats me on my shoulders, "no, no, no, let me finish."

"You see, you were very right not to doubt him."

I soften a little as he smiles while watching Teddy play with Mia.

"Well first, that would just make Ana mad. Second, that kid looks so much like you, well of course with a bit of Ana."

I let out a small smile as I watch my father adore Ted. As he launches a story about my childhood, my heart seems to be drowning with happiness as I finally see my family finally agreeing with our situation, it is as if everything is at place amidst the danger that surfaces us. I shake myself out of the thought as my father finally turns to me.

"You'll be a great dad too son, I can see it."

"Thank you." I simply reply.

"No," Carrick shakes his head, "I should be the one thanking you for finally giving me a grandchild."

We both laugh as we return to the happy bubble of the rest of my family.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am, as always, thankful for the readers:)


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to the wonderful E. L. James.**

* * *

Ana's POV

Our night with the Greys is now ending, and Teddy is nothing but asleep in Christian's arms. I kiss everyone goodnight and everyone starts to retreat to their own ride. I must admit that this night finally brought me to a composed state. After apologizing and opening up to everyone, I finally felt free. It was like a knife had just been pulled out of my heart and I have finally broke free of my cage.

While Teddy is already buckled and secured at the back, sleeping, Christian and I started to talk about the Hyde situation.

"Well, Taylor is still on to something right when he confirmed the address of the shop where the flowers that was sent to Teddy's room came from." Christian says while his eyes are fixed on the road.

Taylor is a very loyal guy, and I will be forever thankful of that. Now talking about Taylor, I ask Christian as to why he didn't bring with us Taylor or any of his men.

"Well first, I wanted them to concentrate into solving this Hyde crap; and the second reason is just because I simply wanted my family to be happy tonight with nothing to remind us of any problems. Just you, me, and Te—"

Christian was cut off by his phone; he grabs it while carefully holding the steering wheel.

"Who is it?" I ask him.

"It's Taylor." He says as he puts the phone on his ear.

"Grey." Christian answers with his usual tone. "What?! How?"

Based from the tone of his voice, I don't think it's a good news. Christian continues, "Okay, alright. I'll let you know when we have finally arrived. Thank you Taylor." He out a sigh then puts the phone down.

"That can't be good." I look down and remove a nonexistent dirt on my pants.

"Sorry, I don't have to tell it to you if it will only worry you."

* * *

Christian's POV

Ana insisted that whatever it was, she wanted to know it too. For she believes that the burden shouldn't just be left on my shoulder; whatever's mine is hers and whatever hers is mine.

I tell her what Taylor just told me: the fucker Hyde escaped when Taylor and his men almost got him.

Ana tried to remain calm, but I can see it in her eyes that she's scared as hell. I reach for her hand and pressed a kiss on it.

"I know you're terrified."

Ana looks at me again, "I—what I'm more concerned of is Ted's safety."

"Me too, but we're here, I'm here. And I promise to protect you both. You know that I will never let anyone hurt my two most precious treasures in the world."

Ana pulls out a small smile, "But what happens now? Will it be safe for us to go back to my apartment?"

I tell her the plan. Taylor and his men will inspect both the apartment and the Escala while the three of us will spend the night at a hotel. Thankfully, Taylor has already prepared our room using his name at the hotel.

* * *

For almost about ten minutes later, we finally arrive at the hotel. I smile as the three of us walk into the lobby. I remember that the last time I had the similar situation; it was just Ana and I inside the hotel. Whilst the Leila situation was being handled, I managed to handle Ana.

"Good evening ma'am, sir, how may I be of help?"

"We have already booked a room here, Jason Taylor." I say to the woman at the desk. She stares at me for a moment before giving a weird look at Ana and Teddy.

"Well, what number?" I say to her, snapping her out of whatever it is that she's thinking.

"Oh, umm… it's room 408." She stammers while reaching for something under her desk. "And here are your keycards."

Ana said thank you but I didn't since she sent a weird look on Ana and Teddy. I then grab Ana's hand and lead her to the elevator.

* * *

Ana's POV

The moment we stepped inside our room, Christian hurriedly calls Taylor to confirm that we have safely arrived at our room at the hotel.

"Yes, thank you Taylor. I will be waiting for it." Christian says as he hangs up the phone.

I settle Teddy on a bedroom and slowly removes his jacket and change his pants to his pajamas, and even with this, he is still sound asleep.

As I put a blanket up to him, Christian suddenly came and kissed Teddy on the forehead.

"What's gonna' happen now?" I ask Christian as we both sit beside Teddy.

"Well Taylor is bringing us some clothes." Christian says to me in a low voice.

"But what about us moving into your house?" I ask as I stand up.

"Our house Ana, " Christian takes my hands, "Remember Mrs. Grey, what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours."

Christian pulls me and kisses me as he stands up. He kisses me with need, with love. I can feel it, the familiar pull, and the passion that keeps the both of us from stopping.

"Christian," I say never letting even an inch of space between us, "I don't think that it's appropriate to do this in here, with our son sleeping.

We both let out a silent laugh and he suddenly scoops me up and heads out of the room.

"Fair point well made, Mrs. Grey."

Christian puts me down as we reached our room, but when we were about to continue our business, we both heard a loud shrill from Teddy's room, and before we know it, both of us run to his room.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope that you guys could also leave comments or suggestions:)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** You guys know that the characters belong to the amazing E.l. James :)

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Christian's POV

Teddy is having a nightmare and was throwing his head from side to side when we came in. Ana and I come to sit on his side as Ana shakes his shoulders.

"Teddy, baby wake up!"

I grab his hands as we both wake him up, I know how hard these nightmares can be.

A sigh of relief escapes our mouths as Ted opens his eyes and looks at the both of us, then cries as he sits up and embraces his mother.

"Mommy-mo-m-mommy" Ted says in between sobs and as he buries his face to Ana's neck

"It's alright Teddy, mommy is here, and also daddy. He'll be the one to chase your bad dreams away." Ana says with her sweet and calming voice.

"Da- daddy?" Teddy turns to me, then suddenly grabbed me too, embracing me and Ana tightly, just as if his life depends on it.

We all stayed like that until Teddy stops crying and his eyes began to droop again. Ana began to slowly remove herself from the embrace and whispers to me.

"He's sleepy now. You can put him down gently."

I then carefully move Teddy from my arms and back to his bed, but when I was about to put him down and reach for his blanket, his hold on my neck just got tighter.

"Daddy no, pwease." Ted says as he starts to cry again.

"Okay, daddy isn't going anywhere." I comfort him as I pull him into my chest again and I suddenly felt something, something that no one could explain. It was something like when you're holding your new born child, I felt his trust and his love as he puts it all to me without a doubt. I look up and see Ana as little tears escapes her eyes so I lift my other hand and brush away the tears.

"Come, we'll all sleep at our room. I won't let the both of you out of my sight tonight." I take Ana's hand and we all head to the master's bedroom.

* * *

Ana's POV

I woke up with such a beautiful sight. I can't help but smile I see the two Greys in front of me. God, what did I do to deserve such a beautiful family?

Teddy suddenly stirs and flutters his eyes open.

"mowny mommy." He smiles a big smile and sits up to hug me.

Christian the suddenly wakes up. "Daddy!"

Teddy practically jumped at Christian, and for a moment I was afraid he'll get angry, but instead he laughs his carefree laugh and tickles him. _Tickle him!_ He's tickling Ted! And I knew it from the start that he'll be a wonderful dad, he just wasn't seeing it.

Teddy squeals in delight.

"Daddy no!" Teddy says in between laughs.

"okay boys, what do you want for breakfast?" I ask as I stand up and tie my hair.

"Daddy" Teddy looks at Christian and points at me, "ticksch mommy"

Christian then looks at me with that smile. Oh no, this is going to be bad.

* * *

Thankfully, Taylor already brought us clean clothes. Christian decided that we'll all go to the park after breakfast, willing Ted to finish his breakfast and miraculously asked me himself for a bath.

"Ready?" Christian stands by the door while I finish with putting Teddy's clothes on.

"uh-huh" I say and Teddy suddenly jumps as he runs and Christian lifts him up to his waist.

"Ready to go to the park Teddy?" Christian looks at him as he hold out his other hand for me.

"YES!" Teddy says and raises both of his hands on the air, as if he's won something.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks guys, for those inspiring reviews. I do hope you enjoyed this one:) Let me know what you think is gonna happen and I'm always open for your wonderful suggestions.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to E.L. James(well except for a few)

* * *

Ana's POV

Teddy adores every second in the park. Ever since we parked the car, he was practically jumping in seventh heaven; maybe he's having a lot more fun because for the first time, his dad is with him. I can't help but smile as I enjoy the view from this bench.

"Mommy!" Teddy calls out to me as Christian throws him up in the air and catches him again. I must admit that my heart stops from when every time Christian does this, but I trust the man.

"Yes baby, I see you." I reply back to him. I got tired with all the running a while ago when Ted insisted to play with me and his dad.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Teddy runs towards me with his cute little legs. "that," he says, pointing at a cotton candy shop.

Christian comes up behind him, "I told him to ask for your permission first."

"It's okay baby, as long as you'll drink plenty of water after eating okay?"

Teddy's eyes lit up as he nods his head continuously. "Yay!" then he pulls his dad towards the cotton candies.

Christian looks back at me, "how about you?"

"You two go ahead, I'll just wait right here." I smile at him.

I watch them walk together, hand in hand, and my heart practically melted at the sight. I love them so much and I will be forever thankful for Christian and for giving me our wonderful child.

* * *

Christian's POV

It's unbelievably adorable how his little hands hold on to mine as we walk.

"Daddy" Teddy points at a flower stand. He then suddenly let go of my hand and ran, he stops at a rack of bouquets and points to the one with white roses. I smile.

"Daddy, pwease?" Ted reaches for my hand.

"Why? What for?" I ask him as I lower myself down to his level. He suddenly moves closer to my ear and whispers, "To mommy."

I can't help but smile a wide, ear- to- ear- smile. He's so sweet; he must've got that from Ana.

"Okay then." I stood up and took the bouquet of white roses.

When I finished paying, Ted jumps and reaches for the flowers, "Daddy! Me!"

"Okay," I say, "but be careful alright?" but as soon as he got hold of the flowers, he starts to run towards Ana, I was about to run too but slows down when I saw that he has already reached Ana. I smile to myself as Ana pulls him up to her lap and just as I was about to walk towards them, my phone rings.

"Grey." I answer, "Hello?" but no one seems to be speaking. All I heard was a person's breathing so I hung up.

Suddenly, my phone rings again, "Who is this?"

It was all just breathing again then, "Well you've got a beautiful family Mr. Grey."

* * *

Teddy's POV

Mommy kisses me all over my face. I squirm and laugh.

"Thanks baby."

I smile at her and give her my biggest hug. "Mommy, my cancan." I say to her as I point to daddy.

"Okay. But no more running okay?" I nod and start to walk, and then I heard my name being called. I turn and it was my friend, Eve, with her mom, Auntie Clara, mom's friend at work. I smile and run to them as they give me cotton candies.

* * *

Ana's POV

I watch Teddy as he return to Christian.

"Excuse me miss" a lady suddenly approaches me, blocking my sight from Ted to her, "you must've dropped this."

She hands me a teddy bear but before I can say that it's not mine, she's already gone. I look at it closely, and it's just a normal teddy bear with a red shirt that says, 'bye- bye mommy'

Shit! "Ted!" I stand up and look around, "Teddy!" where the fuck is he? "Theodore? Theodore where are you!?"

Christian runs towards. "Ana, where is Ted? Where the fuck is he?"

"I-I- oh God." I cover my face as tears burst in my eyes. It can't be. My Teddy's gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks again, guys, for reading. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please do leave a comment/review.

Oh and in case you guys forgot, Clara appeared in chapter 4...I think?


	18. Chapter 18

***insert disclaimer here* :)**

 **Here it goes!**

* * *

Christian's POV

"I don't care. My fucking son is missing. That is unacceptable, I need him found within this instant." I then hang up as I rake my fingers on my hair. When I look up, Ana is standing by the door, with her eyes tired and still red from the constant cries.

"Please don't be mad." She says and I move towards her, pulling her into me and I kiss her hair. "I'm not mad at you, but at the situation. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I let him run off all by himself."

Ana moves a little bit as she looks at me with those magnificent blue eyes.

"No," she shakes her head, "it's not your fault either."

"I swear baby, I'm going to find that fucker and I'm going to make sure he'll regret putting our son into this." I take her face with my hands as tears spring out of her eyes.

"Oh Christian, I don't know what to do without you." She says as she closes the gap with a deep kiss, a kiss that says she needs me. And I need her to.

* * *

Ana's POV

Christian let me sleep after we made love. He said that I'll need all my strength for our little boy, but when I told him to sleep with me; he said that he and Taylor needed to do some things. But I can't sleep, so I settled for a shower instead.

I wore my comfiest clothes and headed outside to make myself somehow, useful. Although, I know that Taylor and his men does all the work. I was about to open the door when I saw the roses that Ted gave me a while ago at the park. Oh how I miss my sweet Teddy, even with just his very young age, he knows what makes me happy, he somehow understands me. He is indeed very smart and doesn't go with people he doesn't know.

 _Shit, that's it._

It means that he must've known whoever took him, because then he'll cry and scream for me if it was a stranger.

"Christian!" I hurry and find him.

"Ana! Why?" Christian stands up from his seat and the panic in his face subsides as he sees me.

"Do you have a lead yet?" I ask as I continue to walk towards him.

"Taylor is still investigating." I place the flowers on the table and turn to him, "well Teddy is a very smart kid and he doesn't just go with people whom he doesn't know. He doesn't even smile at the men on the toy store counter whenever I buy him something."

Christian just looks at me as if he doesn't know what to say next.

"Christian, ever since we moved here in Oregon, Teddy and I interacted with just a few people. So maybe, you can start with them?"

"Taylor, could you please come in here and bring those footages." Christian exclaimed and turns to me again. "Okay so, Taylor tracked the cell that's been used to call me a while ago, but we can't track a burner cell, so he instead looked for the three nearby stores that sells those kinds of phones and reviewed their CCTV footages."

I nod as Taylor comes in and Christian and I sit on the sofa.

"Ana, I want you to identify if there is anyone here who has been close to Teddy." Christian says then pushes the play button at the laptop in front of us.

I've been watching for about fifteen minutes and no one seems to be familiar and then,

"Stop." I snap, "There. Well that's my friend at the office, Claire, but I doubt that she'll do any harm to Ted. Her daughter used to play with him."

Taylor then moves and grabs his phone. "But there could be more Mrs. Grey. Would you please keep on watching? We can't just have her; there might still be someone else."

I nod and Christian presses the button again as he holds my hand.

* * *

"Thank you Mrs. Grey, we will have Ms. Claire Kingsley and Mr. Julius Mendez checked." Taylor then nod to Christian as he takes the laptop. "I'll be back for updates sir."

"Yes, thank you Taylor." Christian says then Taylor leaves.

"I really hope that _that_ somehow helped." I say as I place my head on his shoulders.

"It did." Christian tightens his hold on my hand, "now you really need some rest."

I look up at him, "Christian I can't sleep. Not until we find Teddy."

Christian closes his eyes for a moment and I can tell that he's somewhat angry because I won't do as I'm told again. "Okay," he let out a sigh, "if you don't want to rest then please eat something."

I simply nod and stand as he takes out his phone and to call the hotel's food services.

The food arrives after a few minutes, and as we sit and eat, I can't help but to think about our little Ted.

Christian reaches for my hand, "he's going to be fine Ana. We'll find him soon." He assures me and all I could give him is a small smile. I know that he's doing all he can, and as much as I want our son back right this second, I don't want to push my husband any further. He's done too much already.

"You do know that you've been so good to him." I look into his eyes but he only shoots his head down.

"Ana, no." he says as he shakes his head.

"You are a good father Christian." I say, "Just like I knew you would be. Theodore adores you, and mind you some days ago, he wouldn't take his suit off because he said that he wanted to look as handsome as his daddy."

"I'm still trying Ana. I'm still… I'm still new to this."

"Yes," I say to him putting a hand on the side of his face, "And you trying is the best thing that anyone of us can do. No one is ever fully ready and prepared to be a parent." Finally, he raises his head and looks at me for a moment before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you Mrs. Grey."

"And I have always, Mr. Grey." Christian looks up behind me and I turn.

"Sir, we have some news." Taylor stands just far back behind me.

"What is it? You could tell it in front of me and Ana."

"Well Mr. Mendez is clear, but we couldn't find Ms. Claire Kinsley. She's not in her house and her neighbors said that she has been gone with her daughter and a man, so I showed them the pictures of Jack Hyde and they confirmed that it was the same man."

I can't believe it. Claire. Why? Why would she do this? She has been so good to me and Teddy, but I doubt it, if Hyde is involved, then blackmail is definitely in it too.

* * *

Theodore's POV

Auntie Claire keeps on crying but Eve and I continue to play. The man is hurting her. I don't like him. A while ago, Eve called him daddy and showed him our toys but he threw them away and shouted at the both of us. He got so angry and pushed me and I fell. Now my head hurts but I keep myself from crying because Auntie Claire said that it will only make him angrier. So I will stay brave, I don't want mommy crying and worrying about me again.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked that! I really am very thankful for the followers, for the reviews and for the ones who added the story to their favorites. Also, a special thanks to those suggestions and to the reviews that keeps me writing for more. So please, keep 'em coming in the reviews section(or you can just PM/DM me). Thanks again guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

***Insert Disclaimer* :D**

* * *

Christian's POV

"Yes mom." I say to Grace as I talk to her on the phone. "Yes. I will. I'll let you know. Thank you mom."

"Taylor, How much further?" Ana, who sits beside me, asks. We are now heading to a possible location of where Hyde and this Claire Kingsley might have taken our son. Taylor tracked Kingley's car, the one which her neighbors believe was used when Claire and Hyde together with a child took off.

"We're here ma'am." Taylor says, "But I suggest for you to stay here a little bit until we know what we really are up to."

"But, how… I.. I can" Ana starts but I cut her off. "Baby, Taylor is right. Let them do their job first. I trust that he will do everything to find Ted and keep him safe." I say as I squeeze her hand while staring into her now sad and afraid blue eyes.

"Okay" Ana simply says.

Taylor then rushes off the car and together with his men, surrounds the house. The fucker did plan this; he even chose this abandoned place to hide.

* * *

Theodore's POV

"I don't think I feel well. I want my mommy. I want my daddy. I've got icky red thing on my head and it's scary. I need mommy. Mommy knows what to do.

BANG! The door blows wide open and I see a man. It's the big man that daddy always have with him. He must know where my daddy is so I scream to him. "My daddy! Teddy want daddy!"

The bad man suddenly grabs me and Eve, and Auntie Claire cries again.

Ouch! He's holding me too tight it hurts in my chest. Everybody is now shouting and then mommy and daddy suddenly comes, I want to go home now. "Mommy! Daddy!"

But they won't come close to me. And I think it's because of the thing that the bad man is holding. He keeps on pointing it at everyone, even at me and Eve.

* * *

Ana's POV

My heart is pounding heavily and I don't think I can take this anymore. I want to do something, my baby is alone and afraid and he needs me. I can't just sit here and wait.

"Sir!" one of Taylor's men comes on running towards our car.

"Why?! What the hell is happening?" Christian shifts to his seat without letting go of my hand.

"Sir, we need you inside, we're having a hostage situation."

 _Fuck. It's Teddy._

Christian and I bolted out of the car and then we see Taylor at the door, and all of them are holding a gun; all of it pointed at the same direction: towards Hyde, and there he also holds his gun with his hands and on the other are Eve, Claire's daughter, and my baby.

"Mommy!" he cries out and tears automatically cascades down my face, "Daddy!" I try to take a step forward but Christian holds and stops me from doing so.

"What do you want Hyde? If it's money that you want then you can have it." Christian says as Hyde continues to point the gun at Teddy. _No_.

"Money? No, after everything? I'm going to need more than that. I want everything that's yours, I want you to see and feel how painful it is to lose everything." Jack says, putting on a smile as he puts the gun much nearer to Teddy's head.

Then suddenly, all hell breaks loose as several shots were fired, but my eyes where all on my little boy, and I run to him the moment a bullet hits Hyde, and I catch him as Hyde falls down to the floor. "Mommy!" Teddy holds on tight to my embrace and I cry. I cry and I cry as I see all of his wounds and bruises, especially the few cigarette burns on his right arm.

"Ana!" Christian comes up behind us and pulled the two of us in a protective embrace. "It's okay now baby, we're going to be fine now."

Christian whispers to me and he carefully pulls me up to my feet while Teddy clings on to me, his head still buried on my neck. And that was the only time I got a check at my surroundings, Claire and her daughter were being assisted by Taylor's men and then the rest of the men were bundled up behind me, because right there on the floor was the lifeless body of Jack Hyde, his eyes staring into the ceiling. _Does this really mean peace?_

"Christian we need to get him to the hospital." I say as I look up at him.

"Yes, come on." He says then turns his head, "Taylor! The car! Now!"

* * *

The doctor said that Teddy was a real fighter, but he will be needing a lot of rest, and the doctors said that they still need to observe Teddy. Physically, and psychologically. My heart breaks whenever I see the wounds and bruises that he has. Christian did nothing but cry on my shoulder a while ago when he saw the cigarette burns on Ted's arm. I am very angry, hell, I'm beyond angry, but dominating this feeling was my love for my son. It's over. This Hyde shit is finally over.

Christian puts his phone in his pocket as he finished talking to Grace.

"Mom said that they'll come by later." He says as he stands behind me while I continue to hold Ted's hand as I am sitting beside him.

"Are you alright?"

I close my eyes as he envelopes me into an embrace from behind. "As long as the two of my favorite boys are fine and is here with me, then yes."

"I'm so sorry Ana. I'm sorry for being a shitty dad, I—" I cut him off and shifts, so I can face him.

"Christian you don't need to be sorry for anything." I look deep into his eyes and I can see little tears forming again, "Christian, you and Teddy are my world and no matter how things can get fucked up, I will never ever stop loving you. Please do keep that in your incredibly thick skull." I smile and kiss him.

"I love you so much Mrs. Grey." He says as he leans in for a deep kiss.

"Ma—mo—mmy…Da—" Christian and I immediately turn to Teddy at the sound of his voice.

"Oh God!" I say as I place a kiss on Teddy's forehead. "Don't worry baby, mommy and daddy is always here."

Christian then runs to the door and calls out for a nurse.

Teddy scans the hospital room and he tightens his grip around my finger.

"Mommy, stay." My heart breaks as Teddy starts to cry.

"No baby, I won't be going anywhere okay?" I soothe him and he suddenly clings to my neck when the nurse came in. Oh my, that fucker did make sure my son won't be left untainted with what just happened. Maybe this is what he wanted, to rebuild Christian's nightmare to Teddy.

He's so fucking lucky he's dead.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I really hope you liked that. What do you guys think? please do let me know in the reviews section(or maybe PM me) it really means a lot to me. See you on the next chapter? :D

P.S. any suggestions? I'm planning a date night thingy...


End file.
